The present invention relates to a flexible bag, in particular for office machines, provided with a container which is capable of housing the machine to protect it and make transportation thereof easier.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,175 a case is known, formed by a container of rigid plastics material for housing an office machine therein. While such case is functional, it does however suffer from the disadvantage of being rather bulky when the machine is removed from the case. In addition, the cost thereof is inherently fairly high due to the high cost of the moulds necessary for producing it.
A portable office machine could also be housed in a conventional flexible bag formed by sheets of flexible plastics material. Such bags are inexpensive but they suffer from the disadvantages that they do not provide adequate protection for the machine from shocks and impact during transportation thereof and they do not permit the machine to be easily introduced into the inside thereof, by virtue of the flexibility of the material used.